Our Love Can Never Be Broken
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: When Rory Gets Bullied At School He Ends Up Feeling Really Sad And Emotionally Unstable Can A Certain Spellmaster Help?


One rainy night in the Keaner house Rory was up in his room feeling really sad and depressed as the events that happened earlier that day were still effecting him.

Rory sighed as he laid his head down on the pillow and looked up at the fan spinning around and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

 _Flashback from earlier in the day._

 _Rory was walking along the school halls when a group of bullies came up to him._

 _hey loser Josh said._

 _please leave me alone Josh I'm not in the mood for you and your friends today I've got to get to class Rory said._

 _oh I don't think so don't walk away when I'm not done talking with you Josh said angrily._

 _Josh then grabbed Rory roughly as he hung him up by the Hoddie that he was wearing on a rack._

 _Rory then looked at him annoyed as he hung from the rack and struggled as he couldn't get free._

 _ha see you later nerd Josh said tauntingly before leaving him there to go off to class himself._

 _Rory frowned as he still tried to get free but it was no use he was stuck._

 _Flashback ends._

Rory opened his eyes and came out of his flashback when he heard noises from downstairs.

Rory honey you have a visitor should I let him in? Mrs Keaner said.

sure mom go ahead Rory said with a bored tone.

ok honey Mrs. Keaner yelled back.

then a few minutes later Rory turned his head around as he heard his bedroom door open and it was none other than Benny Weir himself.

Benny smiled at him and gave a little wave and then walked over to him.

Rory then sat up on his bad so Benny could have some room to sit on as well.

hey Benny what are you doing here? Rory asked.

i was just making sure you were OK just because I heard about what happened to you today Benny explained.

oh well thanks I guess Benny but... maybe the bullies are right I mean what if I am really a loser and because of that nobody wants to be friends with me because I'm so annoying no wonder everyone ignores me maybe I'm better off not having friends and being a loner Rory said sadly putting his head down in shame.

NO you listen Rory your anything BUT crazy or weird you're different and that's good you should be proud of that I know I am plus don't listen to those bullies they don't know what they're talking about they're the losers for not seeing you're awesome personality so that's they're loss not yours Benny said wholeheartedly as he reached over and hugged Rory tightly.

Rory smiled feeling a whole lot better as he enjoyed the moment of hugging Benny.

Rory never realized it before but Benny actually looked really handsome as he pulled away from the hug and looked deeply in his eyes and took in his beautiful looks.

Rory why are you staring at me? Benny asked.

Rory just smiled as he leaned forward and kissed him.

Benny's eyes widened from the kiss but then deepened it shortly after the shock of it.

Wow where did that come from?! Benny asked.

Well Benny it's just I've had different feelings for you for awhile now and I didn't want to ruin my friendship with you so I didn't even bother to tell you because I didn't want to risk losing you so what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore Rory replied.

Rory are you kidding I feel the same way about you and would love to be more then friends Benny said.

really? Rory said shocked.

Benny then kissed him to shut him up and then pulled away as he saw Rory looking dazed from it.

does that answer your question? Benny said.

yep it sure does Rory replied.

good Benny said.

so you feel better now? Benny asked.

yes I do thanks for coming over and checking on me B I really appreciate it Rory said.

no problem buddy Benny replied.

they then laid down and fell asleep peacefully.

Mrs. Keaner was doing laundry all around the house when she walked by Rory's bedroom door and opened it a bit to see Benny and Rory sleeping together in one another's hold and embrace she smiled softly at the sight but quickly got her camera out and snapped a a cute picture of them before shutting the door.


End file.
